This invention is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,733, issued June 25, 1985, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,695, issued June 5, 1984, to the same inventor as the present patent. The prior inventions are incorporated by reference into the present application.
The invention deals with the field of oil filtering systems for internal combustion engines, particularly systems using a combination of a full-flow and a by-pass filter. It is conventional practice to use an oil filter situated in an oil system delivery line to clean oil used to lubricate internal combustion engines. The filter system may operate with either a full-flow filter, a by-pass filter, or some combination of the two.